


Welcome to the Family

by Winginblood



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 11:14:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3527189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winginblood/pseuds/Winginblood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A couple of unexpected visitors turn up on the Bus</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to the Family

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this in my 'in progress' folder for almost a year. Set sometime near the beginning of the first season of Agents of Shield

With the briefing over, Phil gathered together the photographs and other mission notes from the conference table and slid them back into a pale grey folder before following the rest of the team out of the briefing room, Melinda May close on his heels. Now that she had an actual destination rather than a vague direction she was keen to get back to the cockpit and properly on their way to the target.

"Wheels down should be in around 6 hours. I'll give you a more exact time once I've got the coordinates locked in."

"Thanks," Phil replied as he gazed around the lounge area and saw the rest of his team gathered around the coffee machine rather than working on their assigned tasks. "Alright, people. I _know_ you've all got better things to do than bitch to each other about the loss of your weekend off. Let's get to it." 

It _was_ annoying, the way their promised days off had turned into little more than 90 minutes on the ground before the new intel had come in, but that didn't excuse Phil's snappiness and he knew it. They had all deserved the break, it had been a tough few weeks, and he wasn’t the only one who’s plans had been derailed. He hadn’t even had a reply to his hurried text message yet. It was rare enough these days that they were in the same country let alone the same zipcode and the last thing he needed was a pissed off...

Phil's thoughts broke off when the first strains of music came through the aircraft's communication system and he came to a halt halfway up the spiral staircase to his office. 

_Whatever Lola wants._

_Lola gets._

_And little man._

_Lola wants you._

Fitz and Simmons froze, Skye started looking around as if she could locate the origin of the music that way and Ward reached for his weapon. 

"Stand down, agent,” Phil instructed Ward as he turned and walked back down the few steps he had ascended. “That's no way to treat guests."

"Sir, if there's been a breach..."

Melinda May sighed in annoyance and shook her head. If Coulson wasn’t concerned about who might have infiltrated the aircraft’s systems then that could only mean one thing. "I say we let him shoot him." 

Phil smiled as he walked towards the stairs down to the cargo bay. "Duly noted. Let's all go say hello."

*****

Skye's eyes widened and she murmured, "Well she's brave," when confronted with the sight of the woman in Lola's driving seat, one arm stretched across the back of the seat, the other leaning on the door edge and booted feet kicked up on the dash.

Phil stepped closer so he was standing just in front of the gap between his car and the SHIELD SUV. "Agent Romanoff."

Natasha tilted her head up and smiled at him. "Sir."

If Phil was happy to see her, or surprised that it was only her, he didn't show it, giving her the same bland almost smile all visitors got. "And to what do we owe the pleasure of your company today?"

Natasha's cool gaze shifted to sweep over the rest of the team, giving May an almost imperceptible nod before settling on Ward. "We were in the neighbourhood but our plans changed. Thought we'd drop in and say hi."

Ward took the bait. "We?"

The slight lift of Natasha’s eyes was enough to have everyone else’s gaze follow as Clint appeared in view above Phil’s head, upside down, lower legs still wrapped around the line he had attached to the cargo strapping in the ceiling. He grinned then pulled back up for a moment to release his legs and then dropped to the floor, twisting around in mid air to land lightly on his feet in front of Phil. "Hi."

There was a few murmurings behind Phil, snatches of 'who?' 'is that?' ‘now _those_ are arms’ 'Yeah' 'oh my god, that’s Hawkeye' 'why?' 'is he coming on the mission?' ‘hot’ passing between Skye, Fitz and Simmons and reaching Phil’s ears but he ignored them, only allowing himself a smile as he was still facing away from his team. "Agent Barton."

"Sir. Turns out you're going our way so we thought we'd hitch a lift."

"Impressive at forty thousand feet."

"Not so much seeing as you were on the ground when we boarded. Are you not going to introduce us?"

Phil lifted an arm to gesture behind his left shoulder. "Agents Fitz and Simmons, and Skye. 

"Well hello there," Clint said, as he leaned to one side to see past Phil. He lifted up his sunglasses to rest on the top of his head and winked. "You never told me your baby agents were so cute, sir."

Phil couldn't be certain but he was pretty sure the high pitched giggle from behind him originated with Fitz. He moved his hand to point over his other shoulder. "Agent Ward."

Clint stepped around Phil to get a full view of Ward and looked him up and down. "Specialist."

Ward drew himself up to his full height under Clint's appraisal. "We've met once before, sir. Well, not exactly met, I attended your seminar and demonstration at the Academy a few years ago."

"Sorry, don't remember you. It was very well attended," Clint replied, sounding anything but sorry and not even remotely interested, already turning his attention to May.

"And Agent May you already know," Phil continued as he gave Natasha a questioning look. The only response she gave was a slight arch of one eyebrow as she pulled her legs back from Lola's dash and exited the car. For the first time in years Phil had no idea what she was trying to say to him. 

Clint grinned at May and started to follow her as she turned to leave the cargo area. “Hey, mom. Can I drive?”

“Absolutely not.”

“Please.”

“Stay away from my cockpit, Barton.”

*****

Phil sighed as he gently touched the antiseptic wipe to the small cut on the outside edge of Clint’s right eyebrow. “I always thought that impromptu sparring matches were supposed to be at least somewhat friendly.”

“You should see the other guy. Is it going to scar?”

Phil resisted rolling his eyes at the hopeful note in Clint’s question. “No, it’s not going to scar. Which is a good thing. Scars are _not_ cool.”

“Um, yeah, they are. Non potentially lethal ones are anyway.” Clint lifted his hand, attempting to poke at the split in his lip until Phil slapped his hand away. “Can I at least get a butterfly stitch?”

“No, but if you are going to keep insisting on acting like a child on my Bus you can get one of these.” Phil pulled out a box of Avengers band aids that someone had tucked into the medical kit and threw it at Clint as he walked around behind his desk and sat down. 

“He started it,” Clint said petulantly as he opened the box. 

“No. _You_ started it,” Phil insisted as he opened up his laptop and waited for it to boot up, deliberately not listening as Clint extracted two of the band aids from their sterile wrappers. “You were challenging him from the second you got here.”

“I think they’re kinda too big.”

Phil looked over and bit the inside of his cheek so that he wouldn’t smile at the sight of Clint giving him a lopsided grin, an Iron Man band aid covering half of his lower lip and a Captain America one running over his eyebrow and down onto his cheek. “You’re not funny. This is me being not amused. I’m still mad at you,” Phil said flatly as he turned back to his laptop.

Clint pushed himself up from where he’d been seated with one hip hitched on the front corner of Phil’s desk as Phil had tended to his injuries and walked behind Phil’s chair. He wrapped his arms around Phil’s shoulders and neck and leaned down so that his lips brushed against the shell of Phil’s ear as he murmured. “I’m hysterically funny. Everyone thinks so. And adorable.”

“You’re ridiculous, that’s what you are.” Phil leaned back into Clint’s embrace, smiling as his hand lifted to caress over Clint’s forearm. His smile turned to a slight frown and he tilted his head back a little to look down at the small, pink, raised area he felt under his fingertips. “That’s new.”

“Yeah, had to get up close and personal with a couple of slime, jelly, I don’t even know what monster things a couple of weeks ago and it turned out their blood, for want of a better word, was a bit on the acidic side. My uniform got the worst of it.” Clint smiled when Phil leaned forward to press a soft kiss to the still healing flesh. “They slimed up Iron Man’s suit real good, peeled the paint off. Tony was not a happy bunny.”

“I can imagine he wouldn’t be.” 

"You don't need to imagine. I have video." Clint lifted his hand to cup Phil’s jaw and turned his head so that he could press a soft kiss to his lips. “I’m sorry. I was out of line with Agent Ward. I...it’s just hard, y’know? Not being the one watching your back. I had to make sure the guy doing my job was up to scratch.”

“And does he pass muster?”

“For now. However, I do reserve the right to perform further surprise inspections as and when I see fit.”

“Huh. And here was me thinking you were here to see me. I mean...” Phil turned slightly in his chair, smiling as he carefully peeled the band aids from Clint’s face. “I’m only your husband. Who you’ve not seen for three months. I thought you might wanna...”

Clint smiled as Phil’s words trailed off. “You thought what? That I might wanna help you defile your shiny new office with your team only a few feet below us?” He pulled away a little and clutched a hand to his chest in mock horror, affecting an overblown Southern Belle drawl as he continued to speak. “Why, Senior Agent Coulson, did you think I was here for some kind of tawdry booty call?”

Phil quirked an eyebrow and kept smiling. “Something along those lines had crossed my mind.”

“Well then.” Clint smirked as he moved to circle around Phil and rolled him back in his chair until he was far enough away from his desk that Clint could straddle his legs and sit down on Phil’s thighs. “Never let it be said that my mission parameters aren’t flexible.”

“That’s not really the kind of _flexibility_ I was hoping to take advantage of.” Phil slid his hands under the hem of Clint's t shirt. "I do have a fold out couch in here. It's not been properly field tested yet."

"Oh, I don't know about that.” Clint pressed closer, fingers working quickly to loosen Phil’s tie and start unbuttoning his shirt as he feathered kisses along Phil’s jaw and down onto his neck. “I watched you give it a pretty good workout when we Skyped last month."

“Hmmm, yes, you did. But I always did prefer more direct _hands on_ audience participation.” Phil watched Clint’s hands as they finished unbuttoning and untucking his shirt then started work on unbuckling his belt. He reached out to push the button on the underside of his desk that would lock his office door. “Mouths are good too.” 

Clint grinned as he slid off Phil lap and onto his knees between Phil’s legs as he spread them. “Yessir.”

*****

With the mission over it was time for Clint and Natasha to leave and Phil and Melinda May watched them go. Phil because he wanted to have his eyes on Clint for as long as possible and May because it was the only way to be sure Barton actually did leave.

Phil smiled as Clint turned to wave at him as he climbed into the helicopter Shield had sent for them. "Well that could have been worse."

Melinda May patted Phil on the shoulder as she turned to leave, satisfied that Barton was far enough away that he couldn’t get back on board before the aircraft’s tailgate closed. "You keep telling yourself that, Coulson. The only way he could have marked his territory more clearly was if he'd peed on you. And if that’s your thing then I really don't want to know the details."


End file.
